


Want it That Way

by variety_fangirl



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Director! Eddie, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Musical! Richie, fun fact: i might write songs for this fic, it's like a drama thing its real great, not sure, warning: obsessive use of your mom jokes, yeah that's all for now folks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/variety_fangirl/pseuds/variety_fangirl
Summary: “Cut the crap Richie, Mr. Solom wants to see both of us.”“Both of us?”“Yeah, I’m not too thrilled either.”“Well he better make it quick, I’ve got a meeting with your mom at 11 pm so…”A sharp pain suddenly hit his arm.“Ow! Jeez Kaspbrak, warn a guy, that hurt!”“Good.”





	Want it That Way

**Epilogue:**

As the actor’s final note rang throughout the auditorium and the audience started to applaud, he could feel the pride and positive energy run through him. Richie knew that this was his calling, this is where he belonged and no one could tell him otherwise anymore. 

_ Freshman year, check. First high school production, also check. You know what that means, Broadway’s just around the corner! _

Life, for Richie, at that moment was the best it had ever been in years. 

As the curtains finally started to close and the actors started to file off the stage, the chatter starting up and taking over the quiet space that it was multiple seconds before, now blending in with the outside crowd. 

“Richie Tozier!”

_ Oh dear god. Fuck me gently with a chainsaw.  _

“Who is it? I believe I cannot see over all of these average height people!”

Richie looked down to see a pissed-off Eddie Kaspbrak impatiently tapping his foot on the ground with his arms crossed. 

“Down here asswipe,” he snapped.

“Huh? I only hear a high pitched ringing. I can hear what dogs can hear! After years of researc-”

“Alright, haha. Now cut the crap, Solom wants to talk to us.” Eddie sighed.  

“Both of us?”

“Yeah, I’m not too thrilled either.”

“Well he better make it quick, I’ve got a very important meeting with your mom at 11 pm so…”

A sharp pain suddenly hit his arm.

“Ow! Jeez Kaspbrak, warn a guy, that hurt!”

“Good.”

They both had reached the office of their favorite teacher and current director, Mr. Solom, who apparently had to talk to both of them. 

“Tozier! Kaspbrak! My two favorite boys! Don’t tell anyone else that,” Mr. Solom gestured them further into the office. 

“Is there something you needed Mr. Solom?” Eddie asked. 

“Yeah like I said to Spaghetti over here-” 

“-Don’t call me that.”

“-I have a very special appointment at 11 so chop, chop Mr. S.”

Mr. Solom looked at the both of them and laughed at their bickering and motioned for them to sit down in the two chairs across from his ‘desk,’ which was just a bunch of different books and pizza boxes stacked on top of eachother.

“This is why you two are my favorite students.”

“Now I’m really thinkin’ you want somethin’ Mr. S,” Richie said. 

“For once, I agree with the Trashmouth,” Eddie mumbled.

“Eds!” Richie started, “Can’t you see we were meant to be! This! This is true love!”

“Don’t make me stick my clipboard up-”

“-Alright boys, that’s quite enough,” Solom chuckled. “I’m going to cut right to the chase. You both have signed up for Advanced Theater for your sophmore year. However, I think you two need a challenge, and are far too advanced for our school’s Advanced Theater program.”

“Wow, thank you so muc-”

“Not done Kaspbrak,” Solom smiled. “I’m willing to give you both honors credit if you two do a very, very difficult project that will take multiple years of hard work.”

“Name ya price doc,” Richie said with a quite unrealistic New Yorker accent. Eddie rolled his eyes.

“You two are going to be writing and directing the musical for your senior year!”

Mr. Solom was met with silence from both of the shocked teenagers.

“I’m guessing you have some questions.”

**Author's Note:**

> ITS THE START OF SOMETHING NEW IT FEELS SO RIGHT TO BE HERE WITH YOU ooOh
> 
> follow me on twitta and all that jazz:
> 
> tumblr: eibowgrease.tumblr.com  
> twitter: @adderallrichie  
> YOUTUBE: becs the shmecks


End file.
